


Desperate Call

by PrinceCrowley



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCrowley/pseuds/PrinceCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean begs the Doctor to save Sherlock's life from the fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Call

“Doc, please pick up.” Dean Winchester said into the phone as it rang endlessly.

He was frustrated and over all scared. If the Doctor didn't answer his phone soon their friend's life would be gone.

“Come on, you son of a bitch. Pick up the phone” Dean yelled hoarsely into his flip phone. The Doctor finally answered the phone call but with nothing to say.

“Sherlock is about to jump” Dean said quickly on the brink of crying.

Dean doesn't ask many people for help, he's always been the one to help. He's only ever had a few trust-worthy people in his life. Most of them deceased; he did not want that to happen again.

“You have to do something. And don't give me any of that 'fixed point' crap; I know you can save him.” Dean was getting assertive now.

It was his job to save people. It was his job ever since he saved his brother from their burning house. He wasn't going to give up. He finally had a family, made up of friends and his brother. He wasn't going to let this family down, not this time. If he couldn't save his one friend, Sherlock, How could he save anyone else?

“Don't you dare sit back and watch.” Tears formed in Dean's eyes. “Think of John, damn it.” Dean wiped his forehead feeling disconsolate. “If you don't save Sherlock Holmes right now, I will never forgive you.” Dean said into the phone, only for the other end to stay quiet.

The Doctor was listening he just never spoke a word. He knew Sherlock would survive. He couldn't 'save' his friend, even if meant Dean and the others would never forgive him. The Doctor wanted to help, he truly did. He just couldn’t. It hurt the Doctor; in both of his hearts it hurt, to know that John Watson wouldn't be the same for a very long time. Tears rolled down the Doctor's face, the Doctor whispered

“I'm sorry”. Dean had hung up a while ago, leaving the Doctor’s apology purposeless.


End file.
